A Picture Worth A Thousand Words
by Haos Shaman Princess
Summary: Kenshin Himura, Sanosuke Sagara, and Makoto Shishio are starting their junior year in highschool. They thought their life was boring, school by day, sword training by night, but something is about to happen to them that will change their lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** A Picture Worth A Thousand Words

**Author:** HaosShamanPrincess

**Genre:** Action/Adventure, Humor, Drama, Romance.

**Raiting:** T

**Pairings:** KK, SY, SM, AM, some YT.

**Summary:** Kenshin Himura, Makoto Shishio, and Sanosuke Sagara are starting their junior year in highschool. They thought their life was boring it was the same old routine, school by day sword training by night but something is about to happen to them that will change their lives forever.

**Juniors:**Kenshin, Sanosuke, Shishio, Kaoru, Yumi, Misao.

**Seniors:** Aoshi, Megumi

**A/N: **I've had this idea for a Rurouni Kenshin higschool story for a long time and now I'm going to write it, cause I love RK and I know alot about it. Yeah I know another highschool fic funny neh? Also sorry if there are some spelling mistakes I don't have spell check which sucks, . but please review!

**Info:** Okay lets get some things staight Shishio is not burnt to a crisp, him Kenshin and Sano are best friends. They all live in the same house, so I guess that's it, on with the story!

* * *

Kenshin Himura awoke to the sun shining in his eyes. He groaned and rolled over wanting to go back to sleep when he remembered something. Yesterday was the last day of summer vacation, his junior year of highschool started today along with some of his friends. School by day sword training by night his life was always the same, nothing was different or that's what he thought at least little did he know he's life was about to change, big time.

He yawned and stretched throwing his legs on the other side of the bed. He walked over and pulled back the curtains earning a groan from a couple of his roomates. His two best friends Sanosuke Sagara and Makoto Shishio. His other friend Aoshi Shinomori was lucky he had his own room, so did most of the girls except Kaoru and Yumi. He heard a loud yawn and turned to see his friend Sanosuke sitting up and rubbing his head. Of course it would be Sano not Makoto he loved to sleep. You could bring a circus in the room and he still wouldn't get up. Sometimes Yumi would have to come in and flip him off his matress.

Sanosuke grinned evily and walked into their bathroom, one thing that was nice about the room they shared, they had a bathroom in it, it was very conveniet. Sanosuke grabbed a glass from the shelf and filled it with water, he came back out and walked over to Shisho's bed.

Kenshin shook his head his red bangs swaying from side to side across his face, "I wouldn't do that Sano." He warned.

Sano smirked pouring the water on Shisho's head. He started to laugh, "That should wake his lazy ass up."

Makoto Shishio awoke with a start, he fell off his bed blankets and all. Sanosuke burst out laughing, even Kenshin couldn't hold it in anymore.

Shishio glared up at Sano through his long soaking wet black hair, that fell infront of his eyes. Sanosuke started laughing again, "You look like a dumb sheep dog."

Shishio stood up and walked into the bathroom, "Yeah yeah it'll be outta my face in a minute."

Sanosuke sighed and sat on his bed, "Well back to school today."

"Why do you sound so glum usually your happy when school starts to see if you can kick any macho guys ass." Shishio said from the bathroom. He grabbed a hair tie and pulled his hair back into a high poneytail. He walked out of the bathroom, "There better now do I look like a sheep dog?"

"No...but you look like a palm tree."

They heard a knock on the door Misao's voice echoed through it, "You guys better hurry up breakfast is ready!" She screamed skiping off down the hallway.

"Did it ever cross your mind that she was utterally annoying?" Sano asked.

"Yep." Makoto said throwing on his school shirt.

Kenshin shook his head but smiled, "You guys are too hard on her, one of these days she's gonna do a big favor for you two."

Shishio and Sanosuke looked at each other, "I doubt it." They said in unison walking out of the room.

Kenshin once again shook his head, he grabbed his hair tie and walked out the door, little did he know that someone had been watching them the whole time.

He walked down the hall the smell of pancakes, eggs, and sausage filled the air. He walked into the kitchen to find Kaoru and Yumi making breakfast. He sat at the table and grabbed a pancake from the plate. Sitting across from him Aoshi Shinomori had been eating quietly when he felt a cold shiver run down his spine.

Misao looked at him worried, "Aoshi what's wrong?"

Aoshi shook his head coming out of his daze, "It's nothing it just felt as if someone was watching us."

They all looked at him usually when Aoshi felt some kind of premonition or feeling he was right, and they didn't take it lightly.

Kaoru sighed, "Well we better get going or we're going to be late." They all placed their dishes in the sink and headed out the door. Two gleaming eyes watched them leave from the trees.

When they got to school it was really busy. People finding out what lockers they had what classes they were taking. They all got their lists of what their classes were and which teachers they got. All of them had two classes together, because Aoshi nor Megumi had yet taken this class. P.E. and chemistry. Everyone loved P.E. well everyone except Yumi, they all hated chemistry, and what made it worse was that was their first class.

"You can't be serious." Sano said with disgust, "I only have three classes with Mako, two classes with Ken..." He stared at the paper more. He raised an eyebrow, "Funny, I have all my classes with Megumi." He looked at her, "Did you fail some classes last year?"

Megumi rolled her eyes, "No I haven't taken these yet."

Kenshin looked at his list, he had all his classes with Kaoru, two classes with Shishio and Sanosuke together, a couple with Yumi and Misao together, and of course the two classes with everyone. He stumbled foreward when someone bumped into him.

The young girl turned around bowing repeatedly, "I'm so sorry I wasn't looking at where I was going." She looked up. No one had ever seen her before she must've been a new student. She had long blonde hair tied in a low poneytail, bright aqua blue eyes she was pretty short for her age.

"That's okay. You must be new to the school, my name is Kenshin Himura and I'm a junior what's yours?"

The girl blushed at his kindness, "Oh it's Mari, Mari Ichikawa, and I'm also a junior."

Kenshin smiled, "Well it's nice to meet you Miss. Ichikawa I hope we can be friends. I suppose I should introduce the gang." He turned to introduce everyone, "Those two guys over there talking they're my best friends Sanosuke Sagara is the one with the red headband, and the guy with the high poneytail is Makoto Shishio. The guy over by the tree he's a good friend of mine he's a senior and his name is Aoshi Shinomori." He turned towards the girl who were chating away, "I'm sure you'll get along with the girls, Kaoru Kamiya is the one with the big blue bow in her hair. Megumi always leaves her hair down, the hyperactive one is Misao Makimachi, she's Aoshi's girlfriend. The other girl is Yumi Kommagata, she's Shishio's girlfriend. I know this might seem hard to believe but were all good friends and we live in the same house."

Mari's eyes went wide, "Y-you all live in the same house!"

"Yes were all very close."

"Well do you think I could hang out with you guys just so I can get to know the school more."

"Sure c'mon let's go meet everyone."

"Okay I'll be there in a min I have to call someone!" Mari smirked and grabbed her cell phone. She dialed a number, "Hey it's me. Yes he totally fell for it. Sure I'll play this for a little while longer. It's actually quite fun playing an innocent girl who doesn't know anything." She grabbed a kunai from her bag and twirled it around her finger, "Heh but wait until they see how non-innocent I am." She said smiling evily.

* * *

**A/N:** Uh-oh this Mari girl isn't all she says she is so please review and tell me what you think the second chap will be put up shortly. Ja-ne! 


	2. Arguments and thickening plot

**A/N:** Thanks for everyone who reviewed. Ha I found this picture of Shishio before he was shot and burned by the stupid Meji Government, I was like holy shit you were hot before they did all that crap to you, so if you want to see it e-mail me and I'll send it to you. You can look in my profile it's there. Anywaz on with the chappie! Review please!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or it's characters.

* * *

Mari had been talking on her phone when she heard someone coming near her, "Hold on really quick here he comes now."

"Hey Miss Mari if you don't hurry you'll be late for class!" Kenshin shouted and waved from the door.

Mari put on a fake smile, "Okay be there in a minute!" She rolled her eyes when she saw him leave, "Okay I have to hurry what is it?" She listened quietly as the voice on the other line talked. After a few minutes she smirked, "I see so that's who they are. I would love to toy with one of them, who should I start out with? The nice, polite red head? The stupid, funny kung-foo guy, or the serious pyro?" The voice on the other line spoke again, Mari's smirk became wider, "Got it talk to you later." With that little matter settled she put her phone away and walked to her first class, chemistry.

When Mari got there she was about 20 minutes late. She was greeted by Kenshin and the others. "Well you missed the rules and all that jazz but the teacher isn't going to start classes until tomorrow so we have the rest of the hour to talk." Sano told her.

Mari looked over joyed, "Oh wow I was hoping to get to know you guys better, and now it seems we have the time." She sat in one of the desks by Kaoru.

"So what would you like to know about us Miss Mari?" Kenshin asked.

"Well um...what's all your friends personalities like?"

Megumi smirked, "Well if you want to know about Sano and Shishio they annoy the living hell out of each other...even though their best friends. I mean just look at them over there." She said pointing in the direction they were standing in. Mari looked at Sanosuke and Makoto fighting over something stupid.

"You know it wasn't that hard to get a **working** lighter Sano."

"Well I got that stupid thing from Saito."

"I needed it for my sword training since I ran out of gun powder."

"Don't blame it on me you know I hate that stupid jackass you pyromaniac!"

"Hey! My fire has saved your ass so many times I lost count!"

"Yeah right the one time you nearly burnt my butt off!"

"Oh you could bitch about everything couldn't you!" Shishio shouted.

From across the room Megumi shook her head, "See what I mean?" Mari nodded her head slightly.

Yumi turned her head to now see Sano and her boyfriend screaming random things that didn't make sense, at each other. She took her hand and slapped her face dragging it down.

Mari blinked, "What's wrong with Yumi?"

Misao nearly laughed, "Oh she's okay it's just she's the one that hears them argue most of the time. You see Megumi works at a medical clinic, I train, Kaoru has students to teach such as Yahiko she also does house work too. Yumi does alot of house work but she can't fight so when she's done she goes in the woods where Kenshin and the others train and watches them. Usually Sanosuke and Shishio have a stupid shouting match."

"I can tell."

"You wanna start something rooster head!"

"I'm not a rooster palm tree boy!" Sanosuke shouted.

"Oh my god you annoy the living hell out of me!"

"You wanna go?"

"Yeah I'll take you out right now!"

"Bring it!"

The others sweatdropped. Before they knew it the bell rang and it was second hour. Time for P.E. Yumi wasn't thrilled at all about this class she hated it. She hated it with a passion. She tied her shoes and grabbed her hair tie putting it in a poneytail. She walked out of the locker room to find Mari talking to Makoto. Her eyes narrowed what could this new girl possibly want with her Shishio. Yumi never liked the girl, from the moment she met her she got bad vibes. **Really** bad vibes. She saw Makoto laugh, she frowned. She walked past without saying a word to either of them.

Shishio just stared at her, "What the hell is her problem?" He shook his head he never understood woman...and probably never would. Mari turned in the other direction and smirked everything was going exactlly the way she wanted it too. She would get the couples to fight, and would have all four men wrapped around her finger. Of course she had to get the nice one and the wooden sword trainer together and also the stupid kung-foo guy and the medical woman together but that might prove to be quite difficult.

After they went over all the rules, Makoto went over to talk to Yumi. She glared up at him, "What do you want?"

"Why'd you leave without saying anything after you came out of the locker room?"

"Why were you and that Mari girl talking?"

"She was just asking about sword training and everything."

"How'd she find out you were a samurai?"

Shishio thought about it for a moment, "Kenshin probably told her."

"Yeah that's a lame excuse."

"What is wrong with you?" He asked getting irritated.

She stood up abruptly, "Jerk." With that she walked off. I guess she was really mad about the whole smiling thing. Even Makoto didn't smile around her often, and having a new girl come and make him smile right off the back just pissed her off.

Mari watched as Yumi walked away in a huff and Shishio walk back to Kenshin and Sano pissed off as ever. Things were just getting worse and worse and she was enjoying every minute of it. Her cell phone rang, she quickly ran into the bathroom and answered it, "Yeah? Heh yes it's going just the way we wanted it too. Yeah his girlfriend is totally pissed." Mari was chatting away quietly. She never notice a young random girl listening to her. Mari twisted a piece of her long blonde hair around her finger, "So we go onto plan B right? Okay I'll make sure to get of his girlfriend. What's her name you ask? Yumi Kommagata."

The young girl outside the stall gasped. Mari heard the girl, "Hold on." She whispered. She put down her phone and grabbed one of her kunai's from her bag. She exited the stall without the girls knowing. The girl turned around and gasped she backed up until her back hit the sink.

Mari smiled evily, "I'm really sorry your pathetic life had to end this way, but since you listened to my conversation I'm afraid you'll have to die." The girl never got another word in as the kunai was driven into her stomach. The girl fell to the floor in a pool of her own blood. Mari smirked and wiped off the kunai. She went back in the stall and grabbed her phone, "Yes the intruder was taken care of. Okay I'll let you know how it goes. Ta-ta love." She walked out of the locker room. Aoshi Shinomori walked out of the boys locker room, seeing Mari walking briskily away. His eyes narrowed, something wasn't right.

About two hours later all the girls were in the locker room, the police were there and everything.

"Oh that poor girl." Kaoru said turning away from the scene. They all walked out to find the boys standing there.

"What's all the fuss?" Asked Sano leaning up against the wall for support.

"Someone stabbed a student, apparently she knew Yumi." Megumi commented. Mari stiffened at her sentence.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Who knows maybe she was going to warn someone and didn't get to far."

The others walked off Mari stood there staring after them, Aoshi came up beside her. She looked down and asked, "Why would someone want to kill someone like that just because she was going to tell a friend?"

Aoshi glared at her, "I know you killed her."

Mari stared at him wide eyed, "What! I would never take another person's life!"

"That anger it shows in your eyes. Your anger tells me clearly, that your not all you say you are. Am I right?"

Mari gritted her teeth the inside of her was burning with rage, _"This man...this man is toying with me."_

"I know what your trying to do." He said brushing past her. He stopped, "Oh and if you touch Misao...you'd be risking your life." He said warningly with a hint of venom in his voice. He walked off before she got to say another word.

Mari punched the wall to let out all her anger. Forget their first plan. She had to get rid of someone. That person she had to get rid of was Aoshi Shinomori.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh it just keeps getting better and better alot of twists are coming up so be prepared so hope you enjoyed the chap. Ja-ne! 


	3. Disturbing Disappearences

**A/N: **Thank you to all who have reviewed this story so far it makes me happy to know you've enjoyed it D things are starting to heat up and Mari's plan is going the way she wants it to. So please review I'll give you cookies if you do.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or it's characters...I wished I owned Sojiro though pouts

* * *

Kenshin, Sanosuke, Shishio, and Aoshi were training far back into the woods. Well they weren't really training. Aoshi was leaning against a tree thinking, as always. Sanosuke continually threw and apple in the air and caught it for his amusement. Shishio sat sulking against a tree wondering what the hell Yumi's problem was. Kenshin layed on the ground his hands behind his head, looking up at the bright blue sky filled with fluffy white clouds. He sighed and sat up looking over in Aoshi's direction.

"Hey Aoshi, what are you thinking about?"

"How we can get one new girl in the whole school and not have any others."

Kenshin blinked a few times confused, "Oro? Why does it matter if theres only one new girl in the school?"

"It doesn't but don't you find it kind of odd?"

"Now that you mention it," Makoto finally spoke up, "It does seem kind of strange to just have one new student."

"Exactlly. Theres something strange about that Mari girl and I can't grasp what it is."

"Well we'll just have to find out what it is." Sano said throwing the apple in a random direction. They heard someone shout ow.

Yumi came through the brush rubbing her head, "Ow rooster head what the hell do you think your doing! Are you trying to kill someone!"

Sanosuke glared at her, "It was just a stupid apple Yumi, it's not gonna ruin your hair."

"You really get on my nerves sometimes you know that." She growled at him.

"Good, cause the feeling is mutual."

Shishio rolled his eyes and threw an apple he found on the ground at Sano, "Your both starting to piss me off. All you do is whine and complain at each other."

Yumi glared at him through her dark bangs, "Yeah, and your one to talk."

"What! I didn't do anything. I randomly come up to you in P.E. today and you bite my head off!"

Sano walked over to a surprised Kenshin and Aoshi. They listened to Shishio and Yumi bitch back and forth at each other. Sanosuke tilted his head to the side, "Hey aren't they usually I love you I love you so much, not I hate you I hate you so much?"

Kenshin nodded his head. Aoshi grew suspicious, something wasn't right and he knew it Makoto and Yumi's fighting had to do something with that Mari girl. He walked back in the direction of the house, his leaving unaware to Kenshin and Sano who were having a blast watching the couple fight...well Sanosuke at least.

Aoshi trudged through the thick woods back to their house. He kept a watchful eye on everything around him. He was sure something was going to happen, he could tell by the way Mari looked at him earlier that day. That's why he made that threat if she layed even a finger on Misao he would do something about it. He sighed and took off his shoes at the front door, Misao noticed him and happily bounced over to him (Not literally but it would be funny if she did). Aoshi sat near the edge of the door and looked back in the direction of the woods hoping everyone else was allright.

Misao stared at him with a worried expression on her face, "Aoshi what's wrong?"

"Theres something different about that Mari girl, she's not all she says to be. I'm trying to figure out what she really wants but nothing is coming tp mind. Shishio and Yumi are back in the woods fighting and Sano is having a blast watching."

Misao stared at him dumbfounded, "Makoto and Yumi are fighting! That's something new."

Aoshi nodded, "Yes and they started fighting during P.E. and it never happened until after Mari came."

Misao held her chin in a thinking way, "Wait, Yumi said something about coming out of the locker room and noticing Mari and Shishio talking but I don't know why that would make her upset."

"Yes it seems theres more then you were told."

"I guess Kaoru and I could ask her later, Megumi will be working late tonight anyway."

"Okay well I'm going to take a shower let me know when dinner's ready." Aoshi said standing up giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

-Back in the forest-

Sanosuke bit into his apple as he watched the couple before him continue to fight. He sighed and layed his head back against the tree, "Will those two ever stop?"

Kenshin blinked eyes wide, "I dunno didn't think they could go this long."

Shishio suddenly stopped his rambling and put his hand over Yumi's mouth telling her to be quiet. He looked around the forest suspiciously, "Did you guys hear that?"

Kenshin's eyes narrowed as they scanned the forest carefully, "Yeah. Did you hear that Sano?" He asked looking over at his best friend.

Sanosuke Sagara shook his head coming out of his daze, "Huh? What are we talking about?"

Makoto rolled his eyes and took his hand away from Yumi's mouth, "Nevermind stupid lets get back I'm hungry." He said leaving.

"Hey that's my line!" Sanosuke shouted running after him.

Kenshin just shook his head but smiled. He looked back at Yumi, "You coming?"

"Yeah just give me a minute."

Kenshin smiled, "Okay!" With that he walked after his two bickering friends.

Yumi smiled and sat down on a rock. She sighed and looked up through the trees at the piercing blue sky. She heard it too something was in the woods. Her thoughts were interuppted when someone jumped down behind her. She tried to scream but it was muffled by the hand that kept her quiet. Yumi felt dizzy she tried to focus but her eyes slowly slipped shut as she passed out.

-Later at night after dinner-

Kaoru stood at the sink humming happily as she washed the dishes. She stopped humming for a second something was troubling her. Yumi never came home. Her thoughts were interuppted when she heard the door open. She turned her head to see Megumi come in. She smiled slightly, "Hey Megumi I have a plate for you in the fridge."

"Thanks." She sat at the table exhausted.

"So how was work?" Kaoru asked setting Megumi's plate infront of her.

"Busy as always. This looks dillicious Kaoru."

Kaoru smiled, "Thank you Megumi." Her smile was soon replaced with a frown, "Megumi you haven't seen Yumi by any chance have you?"

Megumi blinked, "No why? Isn't she here?"

"No she never came home Kenshin said she wanted a little time alone in the forest."

"Hmmm strange."

-In Kenshin, Sanosuke, and Shishio's room-

Makoto sat on the wide window ledge looking outside with a seious look on his face. Kenshin saw this and sat on his bed looking at his troubled friend, "Hey what's wrong?"

"Yumi never came home with us."

Kenshin blinked, "That's right she did say something about needing to stay behind to think about stuff."

Shishio scowled and jumped off the ledge grabbing his sword while walking to the door.

Sanosuke came out of the bathroom drying his hair, "Where are you going?"

"To find Yumi. Damn girl must've got lost." He slammed the door shut and was on his way out.

Kenshin and Sano looked at each other for a minute and just shrugged going back to whatever it was they were doing in the first place.

- In the forest-

"Yumi's becoming more of a pain in the ass day by day." Makoto grumbled to himself. He frowned, "Then she gets all mad at me when I didn't do anything. God what a weirdo." Shishio calmly walked through the forest. His eyes closed concentrating. He heard a sudden movement and drew his sword, "Come on out!" He heard feet coming at him very fast whoever or whatever it was wanted to get somewhere fast. He felt a sudden impact on his body and someone cling to him shaking. He looked down to see Mari. He lowered his sword, "Mari! What are you doing here!"

Mari looked at him frightened, "Makoto it was horrible I saw these guys drag Yumi off I ran as fast as I could!"

"What! Where'd they take her?"

"That way." She pointed deeper into the forest.

Shishio gritted his teeth, "Mari I need you to go tell Kenshin what happened the house is that way." He told her pointing behind him. He ran off without saying anything else.

Mari smirked, she had him right where she wanted him, "Oh I'll tell Kenshin allright." She grabbed her cell phone and dialed a number, "Hey hun, it worked he's heading in your direction. Yeah I'm heading there now see you later." The next part of her plan, to get Aoshi Shinomori alone and kill him.

* * *

**A/N:** Ohhhhhh I don't think I like that Mari girl very much and I made her XD. Oh well. Please review and tell me what you think. 


End file.
